Crimson Frost (A Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer Novel)
by IAmTigerstarTheBVBDutchess13
Summary: When recently married Vampire Slayer, Harley Adams wants nothing more than cherish her new life with her husband, 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy. But when not only the vampires, but the werewolves want her husband's blood, will Harley have what it takes to spare the one thing that she loves and cherishes the most? (Book 3 of 5)
1. Chapter 1

I stretched out and warmed up before my title defense against Madison Rayne. I was wearing a black mesh undershirt over a crimson bra top with spiderwebs designed into the fabric with matching tight and my world famous facestomping combat boots. Mist, my ferret, was sitting on the crate in front of me, watching me intently. I smiled and then opened up my hands for her to jump into them. Mist has become quite a sensation in the Impact world. Lauren and Jamie absolutely adore her, and Jeff loves her to death. Mist nuzzled me as I stroked the ferret's fur. She snorted slightly and I giggled softly. She was adorable. Jeff has successfully defended the world heavyweight title for almost six months now and it makes me proud to know that he was a champion. I never thought to see my husband as a champion again. I stroked the ferret's fur and smiled brightly. I've retained the Knockouts' title for over six months as well and it makes me proud as well. Mist then leaped out of my hands and onto Lauren's shoulder. Lauren smiled brightly and she got a nuzzle from Mist and a couple licks on her cheek.

"Good luck tonight, Harley." Lauren told me.

"Thanks, Angel. Mist, keep an eye on her."

Mist looked at me and blinked before wrapping herself around Lauren and snuggling with her. I took a secong to look at my wedding ring. My wedding ring was bigger than my engagement ring. There were three black diamonds in heart shapes with smaller white diamonds on the band. It sparkled as a batch of sunlight hit it. I loved it more than my engagement ring. I was happy enough to bear the Hardy name and now had rocked black diamonds to prove it. I smiled as I saw Mist and Lauren walk away. Before I knew it, Mist had jumped onto Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled at the sweet ferret and he stroked Mist's fur as she wrapped herself around his neck. Jeff was still in his street clothes. His 'Reckless Youth' Young And Reckless shirt, jeans and combat boots. I smiled at my perfect husband. I had my match before his, so I had to focus.

I then headed down to the curtain to fight. I was in pure battle mode, ready to defend my title and not only make me proud, but my husband as well. 'Wait and Bleed' blasted through and I came out. The crowd cheered as I threw not only my devil's horns, but Jeff's gesture as well. I walked down to the ramp and I saw Madison standing in the ring. Which gave me a little time to interact with not only Jeff's but my Creatures Of The Night.

"From Detroit, Michigan, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as I slipped into the ring. I took Madison down, wasting no time as the bell rang. I threw her into the corner, and she kicked me. My necklace healed the blow as I threw her again into the turnbuckle then hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. Madison then threw me to the ground. She threw some blows at me until I hit her with a Twist Of Fate. I then climbed to the top and then did a Moonsault off the top rope and pinned her. 1-2-3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!"

When I got up, I sensed that there wasn't just humans in the crowd. I hoped that there wasn't any vampires. I headed out of the ring and then took a look around. I then saw a pair of ice blue eyes, watching me. What the hell? I thought, as I headed up the ramp. I then headed behind the curtain. I was greeted by Jeff, who had Mist still wrapped around him. I smiled as he kissed me gently.

"Great job, Harley Quinn." He murmured.

"Thanks, Jeff." I repiled. He smiled and he and I headed back to our locker room. I had to figure out why those eyes were staring me down. It kinda creeped me out and irritated me.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make my rounds early before the next show in California. I lay silver down on the corners and sprayed the place down with holy water and lined it up with garlic. Jeff and I decided to hang out at the empty arena. The ring was already set up, we just sat together. I leaned my head on Jeff, and he wrapped his arm around me, clutching me closer. I inhaled his pine, sugar and cinnamon scent. I sighed. I had to be prepared in case any creature tried to take any chances of trying to kill my husband, which won't happen. Jeff kissed my forehead. I had to think of something just in case. He knew how tensed I got when I had to deal with a vampire or a damn lycan.

"You seem really quiet," He murmured. "Everything okay?"

I turned to look at him, letting my grey eyes meet his emerald green ones. There was a ton on my mind. The possiblity of a vampire or a lycan trying to take away the one thing I loved, my bond with Jeff. I had to come up with some sort of plan. He stroked my hair and pulled me closer, so that I could lay my head on him. I was secretly scared. I didn't want Jeff to know that.

"I'm all right. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." I lied, biting the inside of my lip. He smiled and he lifted my chin.

"Harley. Don't lie. I know you do that when you're lying." He said. "Tell me what's the matter."

He knew me all too well. Sometimes it damned pissed me off, but my husband knew me well. I sighed and looked at him again.

"There was a werewolf in the audience at the last show." I told him. Jeff's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

"Are you sure it's a werewolf, Harley?" He asked.

"Yes. It had blue eyes. Most of the wolves I've seen had blue eyes."

"Great." He muttered. "What does a a damn mutt want now?"

"I don't know and that scares me. I don't know if it wants me or if it wants you. Love, I'm scared." My voice came out in a whimper. Jeff held me close. The last thing I wanna think about is a damn lycan wanting me or a damn vampire wanting Jeff. The vampires still hated me because I killed their heir to the throne, Blayze in a fight after his attempt of draining Jeff of his blood. They probably made an allaince with the wolves to take Jeff away. It scared the living hell out of me. I never got scared over a job of killing a vampire or a werewolf; But, when it came to Jeff, I had to be scared. He's only human living in a supernatural world, like me. I sighed and Jeff kissed my forehead.

"You can think of something, Harley Quinn. I know you will. I know you better than you do, darling." He whispered in my ear. He did know me too well and I had killed stuff before to protect Jeff. I'll do it again, as long as it keeps my husband safe. I looked down at my wedding ring and twisted it around my finger. The black diamonds sparkled brightly with life. He took my hand in his and he squeezed my fingers gently.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me gently and then he kissed my temple.

"I love you too, Harley Quinn." He held me against his chest. I had to think of something. Something that would protect Jeff and myself in the process. I might have to see that witch in North Carolina and see if she can enchant something for Jeff. Something to keep the werewolves and vampires away for a while until I could get more supplies and teach Jeff how to kill werewolves. It wasn't the best motive, but I had no option, as long as my husband was safe, that was all that mattered. It was peaceful, being close to my husband, cherishing a moment before anything could take it away. I loved it. Jeff gently ran his fingers through my hair and knotted his hand in my hair. I smiled silghtly and snuggled closer to him.

It was crazy, how a couple years could change me into a famous Knockout with a perfect husband. Jeff was the right thing for me. He made me feel loved, no matter where I was. I owed him my heart for that and now we were finally together, forever. I bared the Hardy name now and that made me proud. I knew that now since I bared Hardy in my name, I'd be the right Hardy. I'd thrown out the Harley Quinn gimmick and decided to go with a 'Princess Of The Night' image, since Jeff called me his Princess Of The Night. I loved my new approach and my fans enjoyed it too. I was TNA's Gothic Princess. I was better than Winter, the creepy Wiccan girl who had an obsession with Lauren, which wasn't gonna happen while I was around.

Jeff and I left the ring and we headed back to the locker room. I grabbed a bottle of Arizona iced tea\lemonade and settled on the couch before I started to warm up against Winter. She wanted a shot at my TNA Knockouts' Title and I went for it, knowing that she was gonna lose, and if she lost, she'd stop obsessing over Lauren. Mist had escaped my bag and was on the counter beside Jeff. Jeff was holding the ferret and stroking her fur. Mist nuzzled him and she licked his face.

I then changed into my wrestling gear, which was a black corset with dark purple roses in the fabric top with a matching skirt and fishnets and combat boots. I had gotten Jeff's symbol on my wrist with a rose wrapped around it. It was the perfect way to lose my ink virginity. I smirked at the thought of ink virginity as Shannon Moore had called it. Heh. Riight. I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

(Just wanted to put out that the Jeff Hardy likes my Nightslayer saga! Anyways, back on with Crimson Frost! Enjoy! ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting ready with my match against Winter, keeping myself focused with having my new favorite band, Vains Of Jenna, blasting in my ears. Their song 'Paper Heart' rang while Mist, my ferret watched me with intent. I smiled at her before she turned her body around and went to sleep. The song changed and I heard 'Lips Like Morphine' by Kill Hannah play. I was wearing my new designed outfit, a black corset top with skulls and matching tights. I wore my black fingerless gloves, which showed off my wedding ring, when a noise made me jump. I turned around, and I saw some paw prints below me. I had no idea as to what was here and how the hell it got into the Impact zone. I sighed, I knew I should've made my rounds earlier, lining the place with garlic and holy water, and sliver. Damn it! I forgot the silver! I knew that there was a werewolf in the Impact zone! I groaned as I heard screaming. My Slayer instincts took over and I went down to were the voices were. I saw a damn werewolf, and he had Jeff in his clutches. Oh, hell no! I withdrew my pistol, full of silver rounds and shot the wolf down. The wolf screamed in pure agony before trying to grab me, I kicked it in the head. It fell to the floor and I got a good look at him. It was Shadow. The wolf that said he could protect Jeff when Blayze wanted to kill him. I grabbed my knife and leaned him against the wall, the blade at his throat.

"What are you doing here, wolf? I thought I told you that your services weren't needed." I told him. The wolf met my eyes and a deep noise came from his throat, like a chuckle.

"My alpha, wants him dead. Because, you, you pathetic Slayer, wouldn't allow me to protect him from that bloodsucker." He told me.

What? Oh, no. The last thing I wanna deal with right now was a pissed off Alpha who wanted my husband's blood. I'd rather deal with a Master vampire than an Alpha werewolf. Alphas are extremely dangerous and strong. My sister tried to take one down, but had nearly died doing so. Their power is as strong as a Master vampire. But, they couldn't read thoughts like Masters could. I was screwed. Majorly. I ended up shooting Shadow in the chest, watching him screeched as he shifted forms and ran off. I took a deep breath before I met Jeff's eyes. His eyes were wide with pure fear. I came over to him.

"You okay?" I asked. Jeff just took a deep breath and then he calmed down.

"I'll be allright." He told me. I just embraced him. What was I gonna do now, an Alpha wanted my husband dead. Damn it! I had to do something and quick!

"So, looks like I have an Alpha wolf to kill." I told him. Jeff looked at me, and then he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Looks like it. What are we gonna do?" He asked. I sighed. I had no idea as to what to do when it came to the Alpha wanting Jeff now. But I had to come up with some sort of plan, something to kill the Alpha. Fuck.

"I don't know yet." I responded, just laying my head on him. He held me close, wrapping his arms around me and kept a secure embrace.

"I hope you do come up with something, Harley. It'd better be soon." He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent before he kissed me gently. When I pulled away, I pecked his cheek.

"I'll think of something, Hardy." I whispered. "Something that'll take that stupid Alpha down."

Jeff let me go and he headed back to the locker room that we shared. I then realized that my match was next. I then met up with Lauren and Jamie and headed out to the curtain, ready to kick Winter's wiccan ass once and for all, because if she lost this match, she's quit obsessing over Lauren. I had a lot of pressure on me, but I had to do it, I didn't want 'creepy wiccan girl' obsessing over Angel. No way in hell was that happening. My theme 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot blasted and I came out with Lauren and Jamie. The crowd cheered brightly for me as I did Jeff's hand gesture and my devil's horns. I saw Winter down there, looking creepy as normal.

"From Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, she is one half of The Beautiful People and the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as I headed down to the ring with Angel and Vel Vel. I smiled brightly before taking Winter's ass down. Angel and Vel Vel cheered for me. Winter kicked me hard, my necklace healed the blow, before I was thrown into the corner. Winter ran at me, but I kicked her in the head, causing me to do a perfect Whisper In The Wind. I tried pinning her, but she kicked out. Winter tried to clothesline me, but I dodged it, hitting her with a Twist of Fate and then I went to the top and did a perfect moonsault. 1-2-3! I won the match, which meant, Winter couldn't obsess over Angel anymore! I was hugged by Angel and Vel Vel as we headed to the ramp and headed for the curtain, even though kicking Winter's ass made me happy, I still had the burden of killing an Alpha wolf on my shoulders. I then split from Angel and Vel Vel and went to find Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter is from when I watched Impact, the celebratory party that Jeff had before douchebag Aries invaded the party. Welp, here's my point of view. I think you guys will enjoy what Harley has for Aries! Because I knew I did. xD)

After my match with Winter, Jeff was all dressed up. He had blue and orange paint on his face, he was in all black, in a dress shirt, a dark purple tie, black faded jeans and his combat boots. His hair was pulled into a perfect ponytail. I smiled at the sight of my husband. He was perfect. I then decided to change into my black and light blue corset dress, fishnets and combat boots. I threw on some black eyeshadow, liner and crimson lipstick, I curled my hair and braided it. I just loved the way Jeff looked, it was incredible. I approached Jeff, who was putting on the last of his face paint. He looked at me threw the mirror's reflection and smiled brightly.

"Wow, Harley Quinn. You look beautiful." He told me, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I then pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, Hardy." I told him.

He smiled slightly and then pulled me close for a moment. I inhaled his familar cinnamon, sugar and pine scent. I sighed deeply and just lay my head on him. I couldn't help but feel proud of my husband. He was a champion, and so was I. We were the power couple in TNA, and I enjoyed it. But, the fact that Shadow was here worried me. I still had my Slayer instincts intact. I had packed my pistol in it's hidden shoulder holster inside of my dress. I had to be extra prepared when it came to moon howling mutts like him. I also had no clue as to when the Alpha wolf was gonna show as well.

"I have something to show you." He whispered in my ear. I looked back at him, his emerald eyes soft and gentle, and shining bright against the paint he wore.

"What is it?" I asked, in wonder.

"Remember that purple belt I had back in the Immortal days? Well, I have a new version." He said. He then placed the World Heavyweight title down and he picked up the other belt. It was black and filled with silver. It was perfect and the perfect werewolf protection title as well. Werewolves are weak when it comes to silver and it becomes like a poison to them, like vampires as well. They flinch at the sight of silver.

I took it and looked at it. It was indeed the perfect championship for him, and I loved it.

"I love it. It's a lot more perfect than the purple one." I told him. He smiled then draped the title on his shoulder. He then ever so gently kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling halfway before he broke away. He then took my hand and we headed out to the curtain. His new theme song played and we came out. As Jeff and I walked down the ramp and got into the ring, I couldn't help but sense a pair of eyes watching me apart from the audience. My Slayer instincts began to take over. I then saw a pair of blue eyes watching me. Damn it. Shadow was back. I groaned softly in annoyance. The last thing I wanna do; Kill a werewolf in the damn Impact zone. I ended up ignoring the pair of eyes on me and I listened as Jeff addressed the fans. I smiled bright at the sound of his voice. I was thrilled for him to be champion. I was. I never thought I'd see him with such a bright smile on his face. It made me proud of him. Until I heard Aries' theme song. I then got annoyed. Austin Aries wasn't my favorite person in the world, quite frankly, he annoyed me. He tried his hardest to make me like him, but I refused to like him. He was like a lovesick puppy and ever since he lost to Jeff, fair and square, he wouldn't shut up about it. I felt like I wanted to punch Aries. This was Jeff's time. Not Aries's. I rolled my eyes and took the microphone from Jeff.

"Aries. Don't even think about getting your ass in this ring." I said, venom in my voice. Aries paused outside of the ring. "This is Jeff's time. Not yours. Now, be a man and turn around and leave."

"Ouch. Mrs. Hardy's got claws. I just wanted to give him a peace offering.."

"Peace offering? My ass. Leave, Aries. I'm warning you." I retorted. Aries began to glare me down, as I crossed my arms and waited for him to leave.

"Whatever. Takes a bitch to know a bitch." He grumbled. Jeff then got pissed off as I tried to grab Aries and he pulled me away.

"Don't, Harley. I'll deal with him. If it's the last thing I do." Jeff whispered in my ear as I watched Aries turn to leave the ring. I continued to glare Aries down, and an evil smile came across my face as Aries left. I was gonna get my revenge. If it's the last thing I do. Aries had to pay for his annoyingness. I smirked and Jeff kissed me.

"I'll leave it to you, Hardy." I told him. He smiled slightly and we left the ring. I then saw Aries and I bitch slapped him. I laughed as he cursed up a damn storm. Don't mess with Jeff Hardy's Vampire Slayer wife! I thought as we headed behind the curtain. As we went back, Jeff started laughing.

"Nice slap, Harley Quinn." He said, between laughs. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Glad you like that. He deserved it." I repiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a match against Winter and Gail Kim, because Winter thought I was cheating when I beat her a whole bunch of bull, I was in a crimson outfit, a crimson top, and matching tights and combat boots. I stretched out as I watched Jeff play with Mist, who was busy nuzzling him. It was adorable, how Mist had bonded with Jeff. I smiled as every tension I felt from before escaped my body and my mind went into focus. Jeff then placed Mist on the counter and he went to paint his face. I went over and leaned against the wall, deciding to watch him. We were in my hometown of Detroit today, which was perfect. Jeff and I flew out a day before to spend a little time before we went to the show. It felt good, having my home crowd behind me tonight, which would mean that they would be behind Jeff as well. There was still one thing that bothered me. Shadow. Shadow was the werewolf who had come to protect Jeff when Blayze was looking for him and now, Shadow won't leave, even after I told him his services weren't needed. So, now that the werewolves wanted Jeff, I had to come up with a plan to keep Jeff save, but a lot of things had come into my brain. I felt as if Shadow was the Alpha. But, it didn't make sense to me. For some reason. Jeff noticed that I had a lot on my mind and he pulled me close to him.

"What's the matter, Harley Quinn?" He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I met his soft emerald eyes. I had to come up with something. A lie.

"Nothing, Hardy. Just my mind's going a mile a minute." I whispered. He smiled slightly and he ran his fingers through my hair.

He knew I was right, not only did I have to focus on my match tonight, I also had to focus on the Shadow matter. I had to figure out if he was Alpha or not and it bothered me to know that he hadn't told me if he was or not. I had to interrigate it out of him, I guess. I sighed. Jeff lifted my chin with his hand and he stroked my face. He knew that I was thinking about the werewolf matter.

"You're thinking about that damn werewolf," He said. I nodded slowly, letting him see that Shadow was on my mind.

"Yes. I have to figure out if he's the Alpha or not," I told him. "It's bugging me not knowing."

Jeff kissed my temple softly and he held me in a rather comforting embrace. I leaned into him and inhaled his warm scent of cinnamon, pine and sugar. I just lay my head on his chest as he tightened his arms around me. It felt so good, just having him being this close to me. I wished I didn't have to wrestle tonight, I'd rather just lay in his tattooed arms and have him hold me forever. He was the one thing I could cling onto when things weren't going the way I wanted, and he understood me so well. I sighed softly.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later, Harley." He whispered, his voice soft. "I know you can."

I loved him so much, he always was so caring when it came to me. I met his emerald green eyes again. They were soft and gentle.

"Yeah, I know. it just bugs me right now." I told him. He nodded and he stroked my hair again. I smiled brightly. It was a perfect moment right now, I'd be damned mad if it got ruined. Jeff kissed me gently. I fell into it, letting it comfort me. He kissed me deeper, looking for an entrance, but I refused to let him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened them. He smiled halfway before kissing me more passionately. I felt his hands trail a path down my body, resting on my hips. He pulled away from the kiss and he kissed my neck softly. That brought a shot of pleasure through my veins. A whimper of pleasure escaped my lips. I turned my neck a bit more, giving him more access before he trailed his lips to mine again. He pulled away finally and I smiled.

"Harley!" I heard Lauren's voice. Damn it. Moment's over. I thought. Jeff let me go. I sighed and kissed him again.

"That's my cue. I'll see you later," I told him. Jeff kissed my forehead.

"See you, Harley Quinn." He murmured. I left the locker room to see Lauren, in a similar crimson outfit like mine, hers had some silver sparkles in the fabric, it was a bra top, tights that on the back said 'Holler' and a pair of combat boots.

"What took you so long..? Oh. Jeff. No wonder." She said, as we walked down to the curtain. I heard Jeff laughing softly. I rolled my eyes at her comment. It wasn't my fault. I was in love.

"Uh huh. Not my fault, Angel. I love him. You know that." I told her. She nodded and wrapped her arm around me.

"Love, I knew that ever since you first came to TNA." She responded. "When you first saw him, I knew that it was love at first sight."

I smiled. This was why I loved Lauren so much, she was so caring, compassionate and loyal. She never left my side and never did Jamie, they supported me and my choices. I looked down at my TNA Knockouts' Title and smiled. I think I know who should face me next.

"I know, Angel. Well, I found someone to face me for the Knockouts' Title. Would you do me the honors of facing me?" I asked her. Lauren's mouth dropped in shock.

"You wanna face me? I would love to face you!" She repiled, hugging me.

"Sweet. Then it's settled. I'll tell Hogan." I told her. We headed out as the similar theme of The Beautiful People rang out. I could see Winter and Gail Kim down there. I smiled as I put my game face on.

"Introducing, from Detroit, Michigan and Toronto, Canada, Angelina Love and the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as my home state cheered for me and for Angel. We headed into the ring and it was battle time. I ended up taking Winter down, and kicking her really hard in the head. She got up, staggering as I went and did a Whisper In The Wind, hitting her perfectly. Winter got back up and she threw me down, but I recovered from that, choking her on the turnbuckle with my combat boot. I then hit her with another Whisper In The Wind, and when I did and tried to pin her, Gail got involved. Angel speared her down and attacked her from outside. Winter tried hitting me with her finisher, but I dodged it and hit her with a perfect Twist Of Fate. I then climbed to the top rope and hit her with a moonsault. 1-2-3!

"Here are your winners, Angelina Love and the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!"

Angel and I hugged before we headed back to the curtain; and when we did, I saw Shadow in the crowd, glaring at me with those bright blue eyes and I groaned softly. Damn it! He was here! I knew I should've put silver down! I thought. We headed backstage and I went to find Jeff. When I did, Jeff was finished painting his face. He had painted his face with black and white paint, almost like The Crow, but in a similar fashion. When he saw me, I draped the Knockouts' title on my shoulder. He smiled and he greeted me with a lingering kiss.

"Great job out there, Harley Quinn." He said, in his North Carolina accent. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Thanks, Hardy. I just wanted to tell you. I saw Shadow out there again." I told him. His eyes widened with fear.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm not sticking around when he does. If he tries to lay a paw on you, he's dead." I repiled. Jeff smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Good. At least I know I'll be safe, since I have such a beautiful Slayer as my wife."

I blushed. Damn him and his magic! I thought. He lifted my chin and stroked my face before giving me another soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. "So much, Harley."

"I love you too, Hardy." I pecked his lips before heading in to change and make my rounds again.


	6. Chapter 6

(Just so you know, if your wondering why I did write the... you know.. part, I was listening to 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold, so there's your answer. Anyways, enjoy! xDDD ~Tigerstar~)

After the show, Jeff and I had the next few days to ourselves before heading back for the next show. We went back to North Carolina for a little bit of time for ourselves. The last time I was home with Jeff, he had taught me how to ride a dirt bike, and now, I was an expert at it. I also got some better drawing skills from Jeff as well. He made me a better artist and a motorcross junkie in over three years. I loved North Carolina, it was so peaceful, and it became a second home to me. I'd spent the first day or so just snuggled up in my husband's tattooed arms. I loved this so much, being close to the one thing I cherished and loved more than anything. I felt him run his fingers through my non cooperative wavy dark brown hair. I sighed and lay my head on him as he gently tightened his hold on me. I loved being here with my husband. I did. His soft emerald eyes met mine and he caressed my face. I smiled slightly and placed my hand over his. Even though it was rather peaceful and comforting to be in Jeff's arms, I couldn't help but think about the Shadow situation. I had to think of some way to eliminate Shadow before he decides to do something stupid to me or Jeff. I told him I didn't need his services, why the hell can't he respect that? I thought. Well, my only option is to kill Shadow. I don't have any other plan b's than that. I hoped that Shadow didn't follow us here to North Carolina. Because it was the last thing I wanted to do is see this state get over run by damn werewolves. I traced the roots that were tattooed there on his arm. He sighed gently at the feel of my touch. I had to come up with something soon, something that not only would kill Shadow, but keep the one thing I loved more than anything safe. Jeff kissed me behind my ear, causing a deep shiver of pleasure to run through my veins.

"Have you thought of anything to deal with that werewolf?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, meeting his soft and gentle emerald green eyes.

"Not yet, but I'll think of something soon, just be patient with me." I murmured, as I pecked his lips. He smiled slightly, stroking my hair with his fingers.

He then turned so that he was on top of me. I giggled softly as he pinned me down by my wrists. If this was his way of getting attention, he's got it. I thought.

"Jeff." I said, between giggles. He smiled, but it looked rather evil. Oh, christ. He had something planned. Here we go.. I thought.

"What if I don't wanna be patient?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes. I knew what he wanted, and yet, I wasn't going to give that up that easily. I then escaped his grip on my wrists. I leaned up so that our eyes met. I smiled slightly and then touched his face.

"I could always make you," I murmured. He laughed softly before claiming my lips in a deep kiss. I fell into it perfectly, draping my arms around his neck and tightening them. He slid his hands down my body, resting one of them on my hip before sliding his other hand inside of my Young And Reckless 'Reckless Til I'm Breathless' shirt, feeling my skin underneath. It turned me on whenever he'd do that. I wanted him now. I didn't care about before. I just wanted him. I let him slip my shirt off, letting him trace and feel my exposed skin. It was rather cold in the room, but his touch kept me nice and warm. I pulled away, before looking into his eyes. His emerald eyes had lit up with a soft passion. I then straddled his lap and kissed him again. It turned into basically us ripping off what was left of our clothing while keeping our lips locked. I then heard him sigh as I slowly but gently dragged my fingernails down his back and shoulders. I claimed his lips again as he began to work his amazing magic. It was a long time since this had happened. It felt so right.

Moments later, we were intertwined in each other's arms. It felt so right and so good. I sighed and felt him kiss the side of my neck. It felt so good. He took my hand in his, and I traced the roots tattooed there on the back of his hand. I then heard a howl, which made me jump. Jeff noticed it too.

"You okay?" He murmured, as his hand made soft circles on my back. I had my worst fear coming back to me, Shadow had followed us here.

"I'm fine." I whispered, lying. "Just heard a wolf howl."

He nodded and I just lay my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair again. I looked into his emerald green eyes. I loved him even more now ever since this happened. But I couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. Shadow was my main target. After he was dead, I could finally have my ending with Jeff. Jeff than began to sing something softly. I took a minute to listen. It was a while since I last heard him sing, so I just enjoyed it. I then heard the wolf howl, but it was louder. I chose to ignore it. I knew that Shadow was here, but I wanted to cherish this perfect moment with Jeff. He stroked my skin so gently. I loved how warm he was. He kept me really warm. I swore he was half werewolf, but I didn't care now because I was so used to his warmth. He held me close to him, and I sighed deeply. I couldn't help but think of my parents. I missed them, I wished I could've saved them. But, I was little. I couldn't do anything because I was afraid for my own life. They would've loved Jeff as one of their own. I didn't realize I was crying until Jeff wiped my tears away.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just missing my parents." I repiled, as a sob filled my throat. His emerald eyes lit up a little with compassion and he kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, Harley. It'll be okay. You'll see them again." His voice was soft, like a raven's feather. "I hate seeing you cry, Harley Quinn."

That was a true fact, he hated seeing me break down. I sobbed again and he gently ran his hand down my back, making gentle patterns on my spine. My grief over my parents hadn't hit me this bad in a while, because I had learned to accept the facts that they were gone and I moved on, but I hadn't grieved this bad unless I thought of them. Jeff began to sing to me gently. I listened to his voice and lay my head back on his chest as I thought of another way to stop Shadow. I had to get Jeff a gun, in case I wasn't around or in case Shadow wanted to take any chances.


	7. Chapter 7

(I hope you guys enjoy this unique twist with Jeff! I had a rad time writing it! ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting ready for my next match with Madison Rayne, a rematch from when I beat her a few months ago, I was in a black and light blue corset bodice with straps, a matching skirt, fishnets and combat boots. I stretched myself out, relieving the tension that was in my body from the chaos with Shadow go, I put my pistol in it's hidden shoulder holster, which was covered by my bodice, I pulled my rather uncooperative dark brown wavy hair into a bun and then looked at my necklace in the reflection of the mirror. I loved how Jeff's symbol lay perfect against my skin. I smiled as it sparkled and shimmered in the light. I then heard noises and my Slayer instincts kicked in. I came out of the locker room and I saw a vampire, who had nearly sunk his fangs into Jeff. I then roundhouse kicked the vampire in the head and shot it with my pistol. The vampire screeched in pain as I shot it, falling to the floor. I then grabbed my stake and staked it, twisting it in it's heart. The vampire growled as it turned into ash. I then looked over at my perfect husband. I saw that he had a bite mark on the side of his neck, above his tattoo. I instantly got pissed and put my pistol in my shoulder holster. I then helped my husband up, Jeff stumbled a little, before leaning into me and then leaning against the wall. I knew I'd forgotten something. I forgotten the holy water. The holy water was like a poison and barrier to vampires and they hated holy water. I knew I'd forgotten the 'liquid armor' like Jeff called it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Shit. You've been bitten."

Jeff nodded and I went to go get the vampire disease sedative from my bag. I returned with a full needle shot with the cure in it. Jeff's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Are you seriously gonna shoot this through my veins?" He said, a whimper of fear in his voice. I didn't know that Jeff was afraid of needles, but I had no choice. I ended up shooting the vampire cure through his veins while he groaned and whimpered in agony. It seemed like the symptoms that Jeff would've gotten if he was begining to turn didn't happen. It was strange. Maybe he was immune to vampire bites. I thought.

I stared at him and he seemed normal. He then cringed in pain as the spot that the sedative got shot into throbbed. He looked ar me.

"I'm sorry, Hardy. I had no choice." I told him. Jeff then took my face in his hands and he stroked my hair.

"It's allright, as long as I don't turn into a fanged vampire, I don't care." His perfect North Carolina accent was soft and gentle. I then remembered, when I got my assignment, I got all the files from Hogan about the TNA roster and I saw that Jeff's record included that he was immune to vampire bites and lycan bites, which was a relief. I didn't have to worry about my husband being a bloodsucking vampire or a moon howling werewolf. I looked at him, his emerald eyes watching me, they were super soft. I kissed him gently, which he gladly accepted the gesture, and he kissed me back, sliding his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. His hands trailed a path down my body. I then felt his hands at my hips, resting there. He kissed me deeper before breaking away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"At least you're allright." I whispered. He hugged me to him and then he kissed my forehead.

"I am." He murmured. I lay my head on his chest and sighed, inhaling his cinnamon, sugar and pine scent. I sighed softly and he kissed my temple. I then took care of the wound on his neck, I placed a bandage there after cleaning the wound off and stopping the bleeding. Jeff smiled and he gave me a soft peck on my lips.

"Thanks for saving me, again." He told me. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Anytime. I love you."

"I love you."

"Harley!" I then heard Angel's voice and saw her and Jamie standing a few feet away.

"That's my cue. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Jeff stroked my hair.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Good luck." He kissed me one last time and then let me go. I then walked down and linked arms with Angel and Jamie and then headed down to the curtain, prepared for a fight, when I did, I saw the same pair of eyes watching me as I came out and the crowd cheered.

"From Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as the crowd was on their feet, I then did the devil's horns and the crowd did the same. I saw Madison down there, in her chainmail outfit and her crown. Ha. Wanna be Queen. I thought, snorting with amusement. I wasted no time, I took her down. Madison kicked me hard in the side. I fell to the ground, the pain was unbearable, my necklace healed most of it, but not all of it. I then got up and hit her with a Whisper In The Wind and then Twist Of Fated her. I pinned her and won the match. My side hurt like no tomorrow. She kicked me hard. Angel and Jamie and I left the ring, as I held my arm over my side.

Jeff saw me as we headed back behind the curtain and he came over as I fell against the wall.

"Whoa. You okay?" He murmured. I had him lift me up and I sighed. My side hurt a whole lot when I took a breath too.

"Madison kicked me hard in the side, and it hurts. Bad." I whimpered as tears filled my eyes. Jeff nodded and he took me to our locker room. He lay me down on the couch as he went to paint his face and get ready for his match against Daniels.


	8. Chapter 8

After my match against Gail Kim, I had to prep myself for when Angel and I were gonna face each other at the next pay per view. I took a little time, and I let my ferret, Mist, out of her travel cage. Mist walked back and forth on the crate in front of me while I watched Jeff fight against Daniels from the back, my side was still killing me, but my necklace was doing its' best to heal me. Now that I was alone, it gave me time to think of a plan as to what to do about the Alpha werewolf who was after Jeff and now the vampires were as well, which added a weird piece to the puzzle. I had to figure out some way to keep the vampires away for good and the werewolves as well. I sat on the crate beside Mist, who had jumped onto my shoulder and was sitting there. I stroked the ferret and gave her some water. She drank peacefully as I saw a pair of eyes watching me. I looked over and I saw Austin Aries. Aries glared me down and Mist hissed at him. Mist hated Aries, and so did I. Ever since he 'tried' to make peace with Jeff, all I wanted was to punch him hard in the face.

"Hello, darling." I heard a southern accent, thinking it was Jeff but it was James Storm. James was wearing on his trademark cowboy hats, a dark red button down shirt, faded jeans and cowboy boots, a beer was in his hand. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, Storm." I repiled, as Mist leaped into my hands. The ferret tried to escape my hands to jump onto James' shoulder, but I refused to let her do that.

"What's a sweet girl like you doing by yourself? Where's Jeff?" He asked, as Mist finally escaped my clutches and had sat on James' shoulder.

"He's fighting Daniels right now." I told James. James nodded and he stroked the ferret and he took a big hit from his beer. I smiled brightly. James Storm was always sweet to me, he became a good friend of mine and we were really close, almost like a brother and sister. James always kept his eyes out for me, which was really sweet of him. He was the second person who understood my purpose as a vampire slayer and a hunter and why I did those things.

"How are things going on with you two?" He asked.

"Hell." I responded. He looked over at me.

"How so?"

"Damn vampires and werewolves are after Jeff. I'm running out of options, Storm. I don't know what to do."

"Don't give up, Harley." He told me. "You know what to do. You're strong. If it becomes to much, I got your back."

"Thanks, Storm." I hugged him and then I saw Jeff come back out behind the curtain and I smiled brightly at my perfect husband. Jeff pulled me close and he kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and I took his custom championship belt and put on my shoulder. He smiled.

"That belt looks more cooler on you," He whispered in my ear, kissing behind my ear, making a shiver run through my body.

"It's your belt, Hardy. It looks better on you." I giggled, pecking his cheek. "Now, go clean up. You reek."

He laughed softly and let me go and headed back to the locker room. I sat back with James Storm and we talked for a while, even though we talked, my mind was still thinking of what to do against the vampires and now the werewolves. I had to think of something and soon. Something that could eliminate them as soon as possible for good so that my husband wouldn't be in danger. At least James understood what I had to deal with, but the only two people who didn't know that I was a slayer was Angel and Jamie. They were the only two who didn't know. I had managed to keep it out of my mind from them for the past three years, but now, it was time to come clean and tell them the truth, that I, Harley Adams-Hardy was a vampire slayer.


	9. Chapter 9

_I was in a rather dark place, there was barely any light in sight. I grabbed my flashlight out of my pocket and turned it on, turned out I was in an alley. Why was I here? I thought as I moved closer to hear some noises. I peered over to see a werewolf eating something, it reeked like blood and flesh, I almost gagged. I then saw the wolf change forms and I saw the perfect frame of Jeff's girlfriend, Beth. What? I thought she was dead, how the hell could she be alive..? Unless she faked her own death. But, why? I thought. Beth ran with her wolf speed, changing forms and leaving the alley. _

I woke up, gasping for air. My side hurt like no tomorrow, throbbing repeatedly. I grabbed my side, and cringed at the pain. How could Jeff's girlfriend still be alive? I thought. I thought she died in that fatal car accident. It made no sense. And when my injuries throb after I have a dream of some sort, then it must be true. I looked over at Jeff, who was still sleeping beside me, his perfect frame rising and falling. I'd be damned if she was the Alpha wolf that Shadow was talking about that wanted Jeff dead. I froze at the thought of me having to kill Beth, when she was alive all this time and faked her death. Honestly, she deserved to have me kill her. She made the choice to fake her own death, make Jeff grieve over her and yet she was alive the whole damn time. It made me sick. I then decided to get out of bed, let Jeff sleep and headed for the dojo. I needed sometime to work on my MMA skill and practice in case this fight comes forth to me. I punched and kicked the bags, fury running through my veins. I was utterly pissed. I couldn't believe that Beth was alive this whole time! I thought, as I imagined her face on the punching bag. Yet, it hurt me knowing that she faked her own death and I had the burden on my shoulders of killing her before she comes too close and tries to lay a paw on Jeff. I won't let this happen. I won't. I then took a break, drank a big hit from my Arizona iced tea\lemonade bottle and sighed. I then decided, as I saw the first hit of sunlight, to call it and head back to my perfect husband.

I took a cab back to the hotel, wondering as to why Beth did what she did. I couldn't think of someone just doing that to Jeff. Toying with his emotions, making him breakdown when there was nothing to breakdown for. It made me feel very angry. Even though my muscles were wore from punching and kicking, I felt as if my anger couldn't get taken away; It was like a flame, and knowing that Beth had toyed with my husband's emotions added more fuel to the flame. I hated her. I loathed her. I wanted her gone for good. How dare she do this to Jeff?! I thought, as I walked into the hotel. As I headed back to my room, I saw Jeff lingering in the lobby. He was wearing his Young And Reckless 'Reckless Is A Cult' shirt and his Fox hoodie. It took me to notice that I must've woke him up. I sighed.

But how the hell was I gonna tell him that Beth was alive the whole time? I doubt if Jeff's gonna believe me. I thought. I had to tell him sooner or later and he had to accept it. I couldn't believe this rubbish. Just to think when Jeff had told me that he lost Beth, she was alive! I wanted to shoot her repeatedly with my pistol and make sure she wouldn't live to tell the tale of the fact that she screwed my husband over and made him feel the worst feeling on the planet. I then decided that I had to do it now. I found Jeff and pulled him into our hotel room. Jeff's eyes met mine and he saw the fury in my eyes.

"What's the matter, Harley Quinn?" He told me, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I hated telling him this, but I had no fucking choice.

"Love, there's something I have to tell you." I said. Jeff's eyes widened a little in wonder. I sighed. God, I hate saying those words.

_Oh, yeah, love, Beth's alive. _I thought. I looked away from his emerald eyes. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"Tell me." He murmured. I then swallowed the big lump in my throat and forced myself to speak, but my mouth didn't want to, until I forced it to.

"Hardy. Beth's alive." I told him. He cocked his head in amusement.

"No, she's not, Harley Quinn."

He then saw my face and he knew I was serious. His amusement vanished as a quick as a bad magic trick, he then glared at me.

"Are you being serious or are you making this shit up?" He said.

"Love. She's alive. I saw it. I had a vision. She's a werewolf." I told him, trying to make him believe me. I could sense that not only I was pissed off in the room, Jeff was too. I then saw him pace back and forth before he sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could she do this to me? I thought she was dead. She faked her own death so that she could get away from me and not only that, she's a moon howling mutt!" His voice was like venom, an invisible verbal venom. I then felt bad for telling Jeff, but I had to. I had to tell him that she ruined his life and toyed with him. I then tried to touch him, but he flinched and left my grip. I felt horrible that now my perfect husband was mad at me. I refused to let my anger go on him. I loved him enough that I wasn't gonna let it out on him.

"I'm sorry, Hardy. I didn't mean to." I then realized that my voice was breaking; I then felt the tears fall down my face. I didn't mean to make him mad. Jeff then calmed down as soon as he saw the tears fall down my face. He then came over, and then wiped my tears away.

"It's okay, Harley. I forgive you." He whispered in my ear. I then just hugged him, gripping onto him as hard as I could. I buried my face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Hardy. I just had to tell you." I sobbed softly. Jeff stroked my hair and then lifted my chin, letting my tear stained eyes meet his.

"Shhh. Harley. I'm glad you told me. I didn't mean to get mad at you, I was just angry at Beth. Not you. I love you too much to do that to you." His voice was soft and gentle again. He was my perfect husband again. I sniffled slightly and he held me close. I felt horrible earlier and now it was slowly going away. I still had to deal with the fact that I had to kill Beth now and knowing that she's the Alpha, made it a lot harder on myself now. But, it would be our revenge on her for screwing Jeff over and toying with him like he was a bloody doll. I then calmed myself down and lay my head on him.

"I love you. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Harley Quinn." He whispered, as he gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

"I love you. It's okay, Hardy." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

(That last chapter, I had a dream of it in my head last night, I had to bring Beth back at some point. Enjoy the next chapter! xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

I was getting ready for my title match against Angel. Hogan had given me a choice to choose my opponent for the next pay per view which was now, I had chosen Angel, because she deserved a shot at the title and we were close friends. I was wearing a mesh shirt, a black leather bra top and matching tights. I had knee high combat boots on, my new pair too. Mist, my ferret, watched me from the couch that she was sitting on. I stretched out every tension in my body, doing my regular and MMA stretches as well. I felt really focused. I then grabbed my can of Arizona iced tea\lemonade and took a big drink from it. I sighed, as I had my game face on. I was prepared to fight, but my mind couldn't leave the thought of Beth being alive, and for that, I made sure there was plenty of silver around the arena, to keep the fans safe and the rest of us safe as well. I also double sprayed the place with holy water and lined it with garlic, to keep the vampires at bay as well. It still didn't make any sense as to how Beth would fake her own death and yet be alive as a damned werewolf. It made me feel ill inside and I had every right to feel ill about it. I couldn't believe her. She made me just wanna kick her teeth down her throat in my best steel toed combat boots. I then sighed and tried to focus again. I then saw a black rose get placed beside Mist and I grabbed it before she could sink her teeth into it. I inhaled the warm scent of rose. I then turned around and I saw my perfect husband, Jeff. I smiled brightly. He had his face already painted, with purple and green and black.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him. Jeff then pulled me close to him, he smiled slightly.

"I wanted to. I felt bad about last night. I wanted to make it up to you." He said, in his perfect North Carolina accent. That was one of the many reasons as to why I loved my husband so much. He always knew what to do and how to make it right.

"Well. I love it. Thanks." I said, as I placed the rose in some water to keep it alive. Jeff then kissed me gently and I pulled away.

"You don't need to thank me. I do my best for my perfect girl." He murmured, kissing my forehead.

That was really sweet of him to say that. I then pecked his cheek. He then let me go and let me continue warming up. I did so as I saw Angel walk past the corner of my eye. I had to focus on retaining my Knockouts' title tonight. I then got ready for my match.

"Harley, you're on in five." One of the stagehands told me. I nodded. I then headed out to the curtain, and I heard my theme, 'Wait And Bleed' by Slipknot blast and the crowd went crazy. I took a deep breath, focusing myself and went out, doing the devils' horns for the crowd.

"The following contest for the TNA Knockouts' Championship. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out, causing the crowd to go insane. I then slid into the ring and did my trademark hand gesture and Jeff's. I then heard 'Marry The Night' by Lady GaGa blast and I saw Angel come out. I smiled brightly.

"Introducing her opponent, from Toronto, Canada, she is one of The Beautiful People, Angelina Love!"

I watched as Angel did her entrance and then we got to rolling. The match started, Angel and I shook hands and gave each other a hug and then began to fight. I took her down with one of my famous kicks. She then tossed me to the side of the ring. I landed on my injured side, causing a spasm of pain to run through me. I then got up and threw her into the corner, then as moved back, I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. She then tried to hit me with her Botox Injection, which I countered and hit her with a Twist Of Fate. I then pinned her. 1-2-3!

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley Hardy!" Christy said. The crowd went crazy. I then knelt down by Angel and helped her up. Angel stirred and she stood up beside me and hugged me, she then asked for a microphone.

"Thank you for giving me a chance at your Knockouts' title, Harley." Angel told me. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Angel. I'd do anything for my friends." I repiled. She and I then headed out of the ring and headed up the ramp to the curtain. We hugged one last time in the back and then I headed to go find Jeff. He was facing Aries again in a rematch from Bound For Glory. Aries whined enough to Hogan and Sting that they gave him the shot. I honestly didn't believe that he earned the shot. Jeff was in all black, except his face paint. I watched him warm up, as I held Mist in one arm and my TNA Knockouts' title in the other. I then placed Mist on the couch, she curled up and I headed back to shower. After I did, I came back out in my Cradle Of Filth 'Darkly, Darkly, Venus Aversa' shirt and a pair of black jeans. I pulled my hair into a braid. I then took the rose that Jeff gave me and I placed it in my hair. I still watched my husband with intent. He was focused, I could tell. He was ready to stomp out Aries' face. And that brought a smile to my face. At least I didn't have to think about Beth right now and that felt good. I then sat on the couch with Mist. Mist then curled up in my lap, ready to nap it off. She looked at Jeff and she made a rather soft sound before I started stroking her fur. Jeff then finally noticed that I was in the room and he stopped for a second. He then joined me on the couch.

"Be careful out there," I told him. "Make me proud."

Jeff smirked and he gave me a soft and lingering kiss. I kissed him back and then he broke away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I will." He murmured. "Great job out there against Angel. She must've been hard to beat."

"She was. But, it was a great match after all."

He stroked my hair and he then saw the sleeping ferret in my lap and he chuckled softly.

"At least somebody will be watching me tonight." He said as he ran a hand down Mist's fur. I laughed softly. You can't help Mist sometimes. When she goes to Impact with me, she loves everyone there, but she can get bored after a while and sleep.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too, Harley Quinn." He kissed my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up. It was dark, it wasn't like where I was. I was some place else. I had no clue where I was. My inner Slayer instincts kicked in. I then saw the similar figure of Jeff's girlfriend, Beth. Luckily, I had my pistol in my back holster. I saw as she approached closer, that she had the similar werewolf eyes. I knew it was too good to be true. She was indeed a lycan. I stepped back, but I had hit a wall or something. I had no idea as to what she wanted or why she kidnapped me. She was indeed beautiful, minus the lycan blue eyes. I couldn't believed that Jeff was with a girl like her. In a swift movement, I grabbed her by the throat and had my gun to her temple. Luckily I had restocked the gun with silver bullets.

"Start talking," I said, my voice was cold. "Why did you bring me here, lycan?"

"I brought you here because I needed to tell you the truth." Beth said. "Now, will you drop the gun? I smell the silver."

I then sighed and let her go, placing my pistol in it's shoulder holster. I looked at her, good and hard. I couldn't believe that this stupid girl had screwed my husband over and she also toyed with his emotions. I wanted to kill her for this, but my heart was saying something else, though.

"So. Go on." I told her. Beth then leaned against the wall. I watched her move, keeping my hand in my holster in case she tried to do anything funny or tried to attack me.

"Allright. Look, Harley. I faked my own death because I had to. I was really attacked by a pair of werewolves and I was turned. I had to make sure that if I died, Jeff wouldn't go looking for me. And if I did that, he wouldn't know the truth."

I snorted. it was simple. The truth was that she was a fucking lycan who screwed my lover over. That was the end of the bloody story. I didn't believe her. Lycans always lie. They'll always find a way in and lie their way out. It made me sick that I was talking to this mongrel.

"That, what? You turned into a moon howling mutt? That it?" I retorted, crossing my arms. At least she didn't have what I had anymore. I had Jeff; She didn't. It was simple as if it was written on a damn banner. Jeff loved me. Not her. He and I are together for life now. He loves me now. Beth, he hates now.

"No. I did this for my own good." She tried her hardest not to growl. Again, I was skeptical. I didn't believe one damn word that she bloody said.

"Right. Whatever. You lycans lie to get your asses out of shit. And well, it's not working. If I ever see your face again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And Jeff hates you as well and he has given me permission to kill you."

I then withdrew my pistol out of my holster and she shifted forms. She snarled for a second, before whimpering in defeat and running off. Alpha or not, if she does show her face around me or Jeff, I will shoot her. I didn't care anymore. I ended up taking the walk back to the hotel. I had a lot of thinking to do. I hoped Beth got the message from me and Jeff. This was her mistake, her screw up. She made Jeff grieve over her and yet she was still alive and walking. It was sickening inside just thinking about that. I then arrived at the hotel and headed up to my room. I then walked into the room and saw Jeff, who was busy watching the vintage 'House of Wax' with Vincent Price. I smiled. I always liked Vincent Price's films. He was my favorite vintage movie actor. I lay back with Jeff. Jeff turned onto his side and he saw me.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asked in his perfect North Carolina accent.

"Killing vampires." I repiled. He chuckled and then he pulled me close. I lay my head on his chest and watched House Of Wax with him. I missed watching Vincent Price films.

"God, It's been forever since I've seen a Vincent Price film." I said. Jeff looked at me and he stroked my hair.

"Were you a huge fan of him or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. Me and Sabrina would fight over him when we were little."

Jeff laughed softly and he moved my hair from my face. I loved Vincent Price and it was true about me and Sabrina. We would fight over him because we both were in love with him.

"At least you two don't have to fight over me." He murmured. I met his emerald eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"Riight. I'll kick her ass if she starts fighting over you with me." I leaned and kissed his lips gently. He caressed my face and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close before breaking away. He kissed my forehead.

"That's because you love me enough, ain't it?" He said. I nodded. He smiled slightly. I was eternally happy to have someone like Jeff. I loved him more than my own life.


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't in the hotel room with Jeff. I had no clue where I was. Either way, it was very dark and I couldn't see in front of me or behind me, until I heard some growling. I grabbed my pistol and my stake and I saw two vampires, Shadow and Beth. I groaned in annoyance. Some mutts never learn. Beth's ice blue eyes met mine and she snarled softly. I told her that if she showed her face around me or Jeff, I wasn't gonna hesitate to kill her. The vampires glared me down with their bright red eyes, and their fangs popped out. I then realized, I was screwed. I was completely outnumbered. I slipped the stake in it's holster on the small of my back and I slipped my pistol in my leg holster. Whatever they wanted, it better be done quickly.

"What do you want, bloodsuckers and mutts?" I asked, keeping my voice as dark as the room I was in. Beth growled and Shadow snarled softly.

"We want that pathetic human of yours, Slayer." The vampire, who was a female said to me. I glared her down. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let some vampire or some lycan touch my perfect husband, they'd be dead before they even got a chance. I wasn't going to let them near Jeff, for that matter.

"No. I won't let you near him. I'll kill you if you even try to come near him. Hear me?" I retorted. The vampire threw me against the wall. My head smacked hard against the wall. My necklace, which was hidden, glowed and healed me up. I got back up and pointed my pistol at her temple and shot her. The vampire screeched in agony and tried to grab me again before I kicked her and staked her into ashes. The other vampire, Beth and Shadow's eyes widened. As you can see, I wasn't joking when I said, come near my husband, and you die. I thought. Beth then grabbed a knife and then she grabbed me, her Alpha strength making me hard to escape her grasp. I then choked and coughed.

"Hand Jeff over to us and we won't have any problems, Harley." Beth then snarled.

"No. I will not let your disgusting kind near my husband. No."

She then squeezed my throat harder, making me want to pass out, but my necklace healed me. The only thing that kept me alive was the live I had for Jeff. I escaped her grip, withdrew my pistol and shot her with silver bullets. She roared in pure agony. She fell to the ground as I shot her repeatedly with silver bullets before the vampire and Shadow came in and attacked me. I staked the other vampire which left me and Shadow standing. I began to shoot him with silver bullets and then Shadow through me against the wall, me landing on my previously injured side. I groaned in agony, the pain was unbearable. I got back up and shot Shadow down again but then saw that he was standing up. Damn it. I thought.

"Nice try, Slayer. He's a hybrid of the vampire and werewolf species." Beth croaked. I then froze. A hybrid? How the fuck could you create a hybrid? Unless you got bit by a vampire and a werewolf and the disases mixed with your blood, it was impossible to create a hybrid. I then grabbed my stake and staked him. Shadow roared in agony as I shot him repeatedly and finished the killing blow by taking my knife and slicing his head off. I was covered in hybrid blood, but it had killed him. Huh. Ripping the head off does kill a hybrid. Never thought it before. I then went over to Beth and grabbed her by the throat.

"I told you, lycan, if you ever showed your face around me or Jeff, I was gonna kill you." I told her, in a dark whisper. Beth then glared me down.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care." She drawled in the same Carolina accent as Jeff's.

"No. I'm not gonna kill you. What I am gonna do is let you go. Listen to me, lycan, if I ever catch you around here again, you will be killed. Got it? Am I making myself clear?"

She nodded and then I let her go. I then grabbed my gun and my stake and left the room. I headed out to go find my husband and take a warm shower. I headed back to the house, Jeff was still asleep, his muticolored hair covering his perfect face like a curtain. I then headed to the bathroom to shower and clean the hybrid blood off my body. The hybrid blood stained my skin so, it took me awhile to clean it off my skin. I then threw the blood soaked clothes in the wash and then headed back upstairs to change into a Young And Reckless shirt, and sweatpants. I then pulled Mist out of her cage. The sleeping ferret woke up and she nuzzled me. I ran a finger down her fur and she curled herself up with me. I still had some spots on my skin from the hybrid blood, but I ignored it.

"Harley?" I heard the perfect but rather sleepy North Carolina accent of my husband. Jeff had sat up in bed. I came over with the ferret in one arm and sat beside him. I moved his hair out of his perfect face, so that I could see his beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Hey," I murmured. Jeff kissed my forehead.

"Where were you?"

"Dealing with the vampires and werewolves," I told him. "Turns out, Shadow was a hybrid."

Jeff's perfect emerald eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped a little.

"A hybrid? Of what? A vampire and a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Apparently the vampires had bitten him while he was a werewolf and the disease mixed with his lycan blood.. I don't know. But he was a bitch to kill." I gestured to the blood that still stained my skin. He nodded and he just pulled me close.

"At least you're alive." He said. "That's all that matters to me."

I smiled brightly and gave him a peck on his lips. At least I knew that at the end of the day, I had a perfect husband to be with and to love and cherish. I then lay my head on his perfect bare chest, tracing his tattoos with my hands. I heard him sigh and Mist went back to sleep, curled up in a ball. I smiled at her and then Jeff kissed me. I kissed him back, smiling halfway. At least the vampires and werewolves were put in their place for now and none of them had taken Jeff away from me. As long as I was warm and safe in Jeff's arms, that was all that mattered to me.


End file.
